Sasuke's Determination
by Sam Spam III
Summary: Sasuke goes back to Konoha, driven by his inner feelings which he doesn't understand. He only knows that they will stop once he gets to the root of his feelings: Kiba. Rated M for the explicit content.


Wind swept through the trees in seemingly random flows. The moon was almost at its peak in the sky and emitting a luminescence that covered every area possible. Trees stood proudly in a congregation, dancing with the strong breeze and all seemed silent.

A figure, dark in the night, strong and intimidating, leapt forth into the thick fold of trees. Jumping from branch to branch, the figure sped onwards, haste clearly apparent, unwilling to be constrained. Sweat lined the figure's face and even after a hand brushed the forehead, more sweat came to replace the last. The figure's body was covered in a very light blue material and the legs were covered in a light purple material, held up at the waist by a dark purple rope, tied in a bow.

Alert and keen-eyed, the figure noticed the flash even before processing it. The figure then landed on the next branch and stopping abruptly. His breath issued rapidly in short, sharp bursts. Right in front of his foot was a fire. A trap. Whatever happened when it was sprung, he didn't want to find out; he simply wanted to get there as fast as he could.

Leaping once more after a few seconds, the figure flipped in the air before landing on another branch to propel himself forward once more. He'd waited so long to come back here. Now he was finally doing it, he couldn't even believe it. Something deep inside was driving him forward. Of what he couldn't explain, only that he wanted to find out and now seemed a good time as any.

The figure moved on constantly for half an hour. His body was saturated and becoming too heavy to continue. The determination kept him going however and when the forest ended, he halted to catch his breath, leaning his body weight onto the nearest tree, standing in the branch and observing the village before him. His lips curved into a slight smile and a minute laugh escaped his lungs.

The village seemed exactly the same, the only difference being the new face in the mountaintop; a woman of about fifty years, next to the heads of the past four Hokages. The moonlight rained down like a convalescent blessing, revealing the roofs, row on row. The five Hokage faces seemed to be animated by this moonlight and almost came across as intimidating.

The figure had managed to catch his breath in the space of one minute. Clearly his training had been worthwhile. Almost hesitating at the advance, the figure was once more driven by his innate desires and pressed on. In mid-leap, his hand went behind his back and unsheathed his Kusanagi, trailing it above his head. His arm muscles tensed and he hurled the blade forward into the wall in front of him, piercing it slightly. The figure then landed onto the hilt and sprang up, somersaulting backwards, seizing the handle in mid-flight to release it from the wall's grasp and lightly descending onto the top of the structure.

The Kusanagi was then sheathed with ease before the figure continued, this time, concealed in the darkness in the rooftops. Strategically moving around, careful not to be subject to eyesight, the figure leapt again and again, his movements simply a blur.

The same thought repeated in his mind consecutively: _Where is he going to be?_ Eventually resting on a single hope of his current location, the figure sped onwards. His ears detected a slight sound and he stopped, hidden in the shadows. He could see the path below him, stretching past houses and into the distance. Just in sight were two silhouettes that made the heart of the figure skip a beat. One of the silhouettes ran forth into the moonlight and barked: Akamaru. The huge white canine was doing well. It seems that during his absence, Kiba had managed to grow a fine, sizeable dog. The fur was so white, and for some reason wet, that the moonlight reflected off of it and into the night. Akamaru's teeth were like fangs and as he barked, the deep sound found its way to the hidden figure and reverberated inside his body.

Kiba then followed Akamaru, smiling, bearing his two fangs that sent the hidden figure's heart soaring. Somehow these feelings had to be explored. They'd driven him this far already, but now they had to resolve themselves in order to be understood. The hidden figure's eyes stuck on Kiba. He was wearing his nice black jacket that shone in certain areas, much nicer than what he used to wear three years ago. Somehow, the hidden figure felt he wanted to leap at Kiba, but his secrecy held him back. He would have to follow them and lead Akamaru away somehow.

Once Kiba and Akamaru had passed, the hidden figure followed them from the rooftops. He went ahead of them slightly and performed a few hand seals, releasing his chakra into a hallucination that formed on the path below him. Concealing himself in the shadows once more, he heard Akamaru growl, bearing his huge set of teeth. Kiba's reaction was a shocked one. He instantly frowned and asked what was wrong. Akamaru ran forward at the hallucination, but it also started to move. Kiba knew he had to follow when Akamaru started chasing it, so he sped after him, arms spread behind him.

The concealed figure followed Kiba from the rooftops with excitement and controlled the hallucination at the same time. He led Akamaru round certain areas and round a complicated work of buildings. Making sure Kiba was a turn away from them both, the hidden figure performed another hand seal combination and created a hallucination of Akamaru. He also made sure that the real Akamaru was lead astray to another route quickly so that Kiba couldn't use his sense of smell to figure out the Akamaru he was chasing was actually a hallucination.

The plan worked successfully and the hidden figure lead Kiba to an alleyway on the other side of the village, away from where Akamaru was. The concealed figure lured Kiba into the shadows of an alleyway to a dead-end before releasing the hallucination. This made Kiba stop in his tracks, raise an eyebrow briefly before turning around and noticing the darkness growing. Fear set itself inside him and he almost lost his thoughts.

The hidden figure then teleported to the edge of the alleyway, blocking Kiba's escape. To Kiba, all he could see was an intimidating silhouette walking slowly towards him. He soon saw two red eyes open; fear set itself inside Kiba, paralysing him: the Sharingan. As the darkness around the face lifted somewhat, Kiba called out his name with an equal amount of horror.

"Sasuke!" At that moment, Sasuke sped towards him with lightning speed reactions, to any normal person watching it would have seen like he had teleported, and placed a careful hand over his mouth.

"Don't say anything outrageous. We don't want any attention." Sasuke whispered into Kiba's ear. Kiba could see the Cursed Seal on Sasuke's muscled shoulder, underneath the very light blue material covering his body, out of the corner of his eye.

"Akamaru is perfectly safe, he'll return to you in due course. I just wanted to . . . to talk to you." Sasuke wasn't sure about what to say. He hesitated slightly, selecting his next few words.

"Is there anywhere – private – we can go? We don't want to attract attention." Kiba's ears took in all of Sasuke's deep words and processed them. Eventually, he nodded and Sasuke removed his hand from Kiba's mouth.

"We can go to my house. My family is out on an important mission tonight, but they'll also be gone tomorrow – well, they'll be back in the afternoon tomorrow." Sasuke's heart jumped. Perhaps this is what his feelings wanted. He wasn't actually sure. Maybe he should go with him to find out. Or perhaps he should stop this charade and return to Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. No, he'd travelled so hard for so long just to get here – he had to follow his feelings.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

Kiba led Sasuke across a short span of Konoha. Fortunately for them both, his house was not too far from where Sasuke had confronted him. Five minutes later, they'd arrived. The house seemed large on the outside and was decorated in many plants, some even draped over the windows. The entrance to the house came off from the path and curved round to the front door with the help of a miniature garden. It seemed quite lively, yet in the dark of the night, the luminescence gave the plants an eerie aura.

Kiba walked up the pathway, but Sasuke hesitated. An emotion overcame him that he had never experienced before. What did this mean? Was this what he wanted? He wasn't sure and he almost burst into tears, but resisted when Kiba looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sasuke closed his eyes and looked to the floor. He nodded his head. He couldn't let Kiba see him cry – 'a shinobi should never show his tears in any situation', but it was deeper than that.

"Come on then," Kiba said, tapping his leg with a key in the other hand. Clearly being with Akamaru had made him apt to dog commands and praises. Sasuke looked at Kiba and smiled, forcing the tears back. He'd have to tell him when they were inside.

Sasuke was led into a spacious living room. It was dark, so Sasuke couldn't see very much, but he was positive that there were two large couches in the middle which appeared to be covered in dog hair.

"Shoes off, please," Kiba said, doing just that. Sasuke looked at him and smiled. It was a sign of respect to take your shoes off when you went into another person's house and he was sure everyone in Konoha knew that. He could have said something rude, but seeing as he didn't want to come across as aggressive, Sasuke took off his shoes.

The wooden floor beneath his feet was neither cold nor very warm. Walking over to one of the couches, Sasuke slumped into one. Kiba came over and joined him. They exchanged a smile in the dark which was barely recognisable due to the heavy darkness. Sasuke noticed that the moonlight was pouring in from the windows. Surely they had curtains in here to stop that. Kiba saw his expression and explained.

"You may call us a bit weird, but it's in our family, and our blood, to like the moon. We don't have any curtains or blinds or screens like other people. Just like our Nin-Dogs, we relish the moonlight with its beauty and tranquillity." Kiba expected Sasuke to laugh, but instead he found him smiling with his head half turned on its side.

"So I'm taking this room isn't very . . . private then. Is there anywhere else we can . . ."

"Yes, actually. I have a few screens in my room. Now I've got older, I'm more concerned about my privacy because . . . well, you know . . . I'm . . . and I don't like people looking in, particularly at night." There was silence for a time. Neither Kiba nor Sasuke knew what to say. Perhaps the conversation had resolved itself. But it couldn't have done: Sasuke was still feeling this intense desire, a longing for something, but he didn't know what. He knew that Kiba had something to do with it, so maybe he should investigate a bit further.

Shifting on the couch, Sasuke crept a little further towards Kiba who looked up at him and blinked.

"Do you want to . . ." Kiba said, his sentence trailing off.

"Yes." The word escaped Sasuke's mouth even before he was aware of it. Grinning in the dark, Kiba heaved himself off the couch and into a standing position. He gave a little stretch and a little pang of emotion swept through Sasuke, making him stand up too. There was simply something about Kiba's silhouette that made Sasuke feel a certain sensation towards him. The height of the figure; the shape of the figure, even the curves in the right places: Sasuke couldn't understand it very well at all. Perhaps he would find out when he started the conversation with Kiba.

"Come on then, you." Kiba said, walking past Sasuke. He then turned into a door which was hardly seen and disappeared. Sasuke presumed this was his bedroom, so proceeded onwards. He bumped into Kiba coming out of the door, catching a glimpse of him putting something into his pocket. Kiba had a wry smile on his face, making Sasuke wonder.

"I just got a little drink, that's all. Do you want one?" the silence was all the answer Kiba received.

"My room's upstairs." He then said after a moment of pause. Sasuke followed Kiba up to his room, again not noticing the stairs because of the almost-complete darkness.

Opening the door, Kiba entered and put up three screens over the three windows, severing the moonlight onslaught. He then came back to the door and flicked a light switch, making Sasuke move fast in closing the door behind him.

"You're a little on edge aren't you?" Kiba asked him as he sat on his bed. It did look quite comfortable. Kiba's room was littered with many papers and clothes: a typical teenager boy's room. There was something about the room that did make it seem quite . . . roomy. It gave off a sort of comfortable glow about it that made Sasuke feel secure.

"What do you expect? I've been away for over three years," Sasuke stood there, unable to comprehend what he should do. There were no chairs, so he decided to stand there until Kiba said otherwise.

"And besides, I'm an exile-"

"Don't say that," Kiba said, leaning forward slightly.

"You're welcome here. Everyone had wanted you back for years. Maybe you should go and say hello to them all. They'd love to see you again, especially Naruto."

"Why else do you think I haven't been able to come back?" Kiba was silent for a moment.

"We couldn't retrieve you from Orochimaru."

"I couldn't leave Orochimaru – he made sure of that." Kiba seemed to wrestle with his facial expressions.

"Orochimaru's dead." There was silence. Crickets sounded outside and a bark was heard from afar.

"Sit down, for god's sake!" Sasuke did as commanded and sat next to Kiba on his bed.

"It's more than that, Kiba." Suddenly his mind raced with a hundred different things to say. He felt all flustered for the first time in his life and began to blush, so he turned his head away briefly. When he felt the blood rush out of his face, Sasuke continued.

"It's been torture for me. From staying away from Konoha, I mean. I-I've been so far away for . . . for so long. I-I don't know what to feel . . . my emotions have been driving me. I've b-been travelling back here for a whole month, non-stop. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Sasuke stopped briefly before continuing.

"I have been rushing here at my greatest speed. My feelings took control of me. I di-didn't know what to do. I just . . . I just went with it. Perhaps it was to be with . . . to be with the one person . . . who I adore." Sasuke felt better for getting it out of his system. He stared at Kiba and a whole new array of emotions took hold.

"Who?" Kiba asked, quite curiously. Sasuke felt a pang of something, but he also felt himself grow red in the face and turned away. Why did he have to blush when he was so close to the root of his feelings? Surely Kiba presumed he was some kind of pathetic boy. He was supposed to be seventeen – an Uchiha too. He was pretty sure that Kiba was shaking his head in shame.

The next move however surprised Sasuke to the utmost levels. He felt the dark-purple rope round his waist loosening. He heard it fall onto the floor and as he looked round, he saw Kiba's eyes full of an animal-like determination. Sasuke didn't resist. Somehow, he knew that this was what his feelings were pulling him towards. Finally, he was able to understand his mind's curious dilemma.

Kiba pulled off Sasuke's top first and cast it aside, joining the pile of clothes on the floor. Sasuke was then pushed onto the bed and Kiba started kissing him on his firm lips. Sasuke felt as if this was so natural. Though he had never been through anything like this before, he just knew that it would be stunning. Their tongues joined and so did their bodies and Sasuke leant up for more, pulling Kiba's jacket off in the process. Their naked bodies touched and the physical contact of skin on skin made Sasuke hard. He fell back slightly, cradled by Kiba who then ran his hands through Sasuke's thick, dark, spiky hair.

Sasuke cried out slightly in joy and raised his head, revealing his neck to Kiba who started kissing it, salaciously. Sasuke then felt Kiba kissing his body. He felt a thrill inside his chest as his nipples were particularly seen to and as Kiba's tongue briefly stroked them several times. The kissing spree continued on Sasuke's chest and made short work of his pectorals before moving further down to his abdominal muscles. Kiba's hands then started to feel these muscles and gave Sasuke more joy, making him sound another small cry of pleasure.

A minute later, Sasuke felt Kiba rid him of his trousers and underwear, revealing a thick penis, growing in size in the middle of a substantial, black bush of hair. Kiba's eyes widened and Sasuke then felt him pay close attention to this piece of his body. Licking in places and kissing in others, Sasuke was then fully erected and could feel Kiba's close face. When Kiba turned around and put his legs either side of Sasuke's head, he remained paying close attention to Sasuke's precious member.

To counter this, Sasuke grasped Kiba's trousers and slid them off with precision, casting them aside. He could then see Kiba's appendage and watched closely as it erected to a sizeable measure. Kiba didn't have this go unnoticed, so his reaction was to lower his bottom-half so that his bollocks ended up on Sasuke's face. Sasuke opened his mouth and licked the dangling jewels, unable to contain his excitement. He then tried to get them into his mouth, but Kiba sensed this and manoeuvred for him, rubbing back and forth again and again. Sasuke then felt the sack pull out of his mouth and start rubbing against his neck, compassionately. He laid back and simply enjoyed it, smiling at the simple pleasure obtained from such a wonderful thing.

Sasuke soon felt Kiba's sagging balls massage his upper body and moaned as Kiba put Sasuke's nine-inch member into his mouth. The combination of both pleasures was overwhelming. Kiba's bollocks worked their way down Sasuke's body and as they did so, Kiba had to reluctantly release his suction on Sasuke's penis. Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the simple kneading of Kiba's bollocks, rubbing further down once more, and once more again. When they went far enough, Kiba had to turn around so his face was in front of Sasuke's. As he did this, their lips were reunited once more in desire and Kiba's jewels continued the massaging, but on Sasuke's member. When a few minutes had passed, Sasuke stopped kissing and begged.

"Kiba, fuck me!" Kiba replied with a few more kisses before he released Sasuke from his grip and ordered him onto his front. Sasuke obeyed and buried his head into the pillows, lifting his ass up slightly for Kiba's inspection. Kiba slapped Sasuke's firm ass and then went to his trousers briefly.

"What are you-"

"Lube," Kiba said, lifting up a small pot that he plucked from his trouser pocket. Clearly what he had put in there before. Sasuke grinned and pleaded for Kiba to return. When he did, Sasuke felt Kiba's lubricated hand finger his ass hole. After a moment of lubricating himself, Kiba then rubbed both hands together and worked into Sasuke's ass once more, making Sasuke moan.

"Please, Kiba! Do it! DO IT!" The desperation in Sasuke's voice was irresistible. Sasuke felt Kiba's member rub around his ass, toying with him slightly. He tried this again, but Sasuke quickly moved backwards slightly and managed to get Kiba to penetrate him as he did so.

"OOOOHH!" Sasuke moaned, clenching his teeth. He felt Kiba's hands grasp his waist and a slow progression of movements. Every time Kiba thrust inside him, Sasuke moaned, pleading for more. His smile was so vast that it was clear he was enjoying himself: this was what he wanted.

Sasuke could feel himself getting hotter and could even feel the trickles of sweat coming off of Kiba and onto his ass.

"You're . . . so . . . TIGHT!" Kiba said through thrusts into Sasuke, emphasising each time. His breath was increasing, Sasuke noted, and felt himself grow harder. Sasuke moaned louder than before and started moving his ass in an attempt to heighten their pleasure; it worked. Kiba moaned when he did this and increased the speed at which he was thrusting, going further and further inside Sasuke each time.

"Yes . . . OH KIBA . . . YES!" Sasuke moaned and could feel Kiba coming to a climax. He'd gone so far inside Sasuke that he couldn't possibly go any further. With the combined efforts of pulling Sasuke's waist backwards and forwards and Kiba thrusting faster and faster, both Kiba and Sasuke gave a loud moan as Kiba released his load. The thrusting continued, but it slowed, and eventually Kiba stopped. Using his practised arm muscles, Kiba picked Sasuke up and switched their places: Kiba was lying down on his back with Sasuke on top of him, Kiba's dick still inside his ass.

Sasuke felt Kiba's chest rise and fall and was thankful for the seed he had forced inside him. What he did know however was that he hadn't had enough yet, oh no. Allowing Kiba to catch his breath, Sasuke struck up a conversation.

"That was heavenly." He said, moving his ass up and down to rouse Kiba slightly.

"Yes, I . . . I know." Kiba said as he panted once more. His arms curved around Sasuke's body and embraced him in a hug. Sasuke enjoyed this for some time and he held Kiba's hands. When ten minutes had passed, Sasuke decided to move Kiba's hand to his nine-inch member to see how he would react. Sasuke felt Kiba's member erect inside his ass and smiled.

"Is it my turn now?" Sasuke asked, moving his head to one side so he could see Kiba's face. Kiba had his eyes closed, but bore an expression of pure ecstasy. Sasuke adored his cute, red triangles on his cheeks and kissed him. He then, slowly, moved himself off of Kiba's penis for maximum pleasure and turned around so his body was touching Kiba's. Sasuke kissed his lips and rubbed his erecting member into Kiba's. Kiba formed a smile.

"Hell yes!" He said, making Sasuke's feelings rocket through the roof. With haste, Sasuke flipped Kiba over and worked his hands into the lube that was close at hand. He then turned his attention to Kiba's ass and smothered it, paying close attention to the gaping hole, fingering it until Kiba moaned in pleasure. Turning over Kiba once more, Sasuke found a surprised look on Kiba's face. He returned this with a smile and a wink. Kiba didn't complain, so Sasuke continued.

He moved Kiba to the end of the bed and remained standing. Holding onto both of Kiba's legs, Sasuke levered them upwards and outwards, dragging Kiba forwards so that his ass was near the edge of the bed. Sasuke saw Kiba's dangling bollocks and smiled at them.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked as he let go of one leg and gently lubricated his great penis before returning the hand. Kiba grinned and nodded. As soon as he did this, Sasuke poked his nine-inch member around Kiba's ass, just as he'd done to him (though Kiba's member had been smaller). Sensing how his thick penis would have to penetrate such a small area, Sasuke was glad for the lube.

After two spirals of the ass, Sasuke gently started to enter Kiba.

"OOOHHH!" Kiba moaned, clearly pleased about the thick penis. Sasuke continued slowly so as to heighten pleasure. He took a few minutes to get the top-half in and once he did, said,

"And you said _I_ was tight?!" Kiba laughed, but moaned once more as Sasuke forced his member further into Kiba's tight ass.

"I'm . . . almost . . . there!" Sasuke confirmed, getting further and further into Kiba as he said so. After three minutes, Sasuke had managed to penetrate Kiba; quite an achievement based on the tension of Kiba's ass and the thickness of Sasuke's penis. He felt a trickle of sweat creep down his back and curve down his ass, making him even harder. Kiba moaned at this through clenched teeth.

"You're . . . so . . . HUGE!" Kiba managed. Sasuke smirked and started by slowly pushing in and then out of Kiba's ass. Thanks to the lube, he was able to go a little faster straight away.

"OOOOHHHH!" Kiba moaned once more as Sasuke forced himself in. This helped Sasuke maintain his firm erection and to continue his thrusting. All Kiba had to do was ignore the feeling in his legs and simply enjoy being pounded by the biggest dick he'd ever witnessed.

Sasuke managed to pick up some speed and was in concentration. Kiba's loud moans kept him going. Again and again he pounded Kiba's ass, but he began to worry when Kiba gave off the loudest moan yet.

"OOOHHH YEEEEESSSSS!" Sasuke registered that moan as so loud that he was sure if he kept it up people would hear. But feeling the tightness of Kiba's ass and the supreme pleasure that was coming from the pounding, Sasuke continued. His feelings had taken him this far and giving up right _now_ would be so pointless. Kiba gave off another great moan and Sasuke's grip on Kiba's legs began to fail: they were both getting so sweaty in their guilty pleasure. Sasuke ignored the muscle pains in his arms and continued thumping into Kiba's tense ass, but this time faster. Kiba's face lit up and his eyes bulged.

"YEEEEEESSSSSS! SSSSAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEE! YYYEEEESSSS!" Kiba moaned, clearly pleased. Sasuke registered that moan louder than the previous, but he didn't care now – he just wanted to continue this forever if he could.

By this time, sweat was pouring down Sasuke's face and his hair was saturated. His body was soaked in sweat, but he ploughed on. Kiba was equally wet, but was too keen on the pleasure to even take notice of it. Sasuke suddenly went further inside Kiba and started thrusting harder. The climax was immanent. Kiba's moans kept Sasuke going and increased in volume again and again. Clearly his nine-inch was his dream. Sasuke felt it coming and with help from Kiba almost released it, yet he held back slightly for heightened pleasure.

"OOOHHHH SAASSSUUKKKEE! YESSSSSSS! YYYYEEEEESSSSSSS!" Kiba roared, literally. His animal-like nature had adopted this way, Sasuke presumed. On the roar from Kiba, Sasuke released his seed, flooding Kiba's ass, making them both moan, loudly.

"OOOHHH YYEEESSSS!" Sasuke went.

"OOOOHHHHHHH YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Kiba said after roaring once more. There was so much that went into Kiba's ass that it began coming back out, even though Sasuke's thick member was in the way. It coated his penis and made Sasuke pleased. He'd held all that in for over three years. Now he knew why.

Releasing Kiba's legs, Sasuke turned him round, keeping his member inside Kiba, making him moan in pleasure. He then lay on the bed with Kiba on top of him, just as Kiba had done with him previously. Sasuke felt more and more of his seed leak back out and ooze down his member, into his bush of hair. He caught his breath quickly and started kissing Kiba again.

"Sasuke, that was . . . that was overwhelming! I never knew you could be so . . . ostentatious." Sasuke smiled at this and told Kiba he was welcome. He then kissed him a few more times before allowing the hormone to reduce his erection.

"Thank you, Kiba." Sasuke said.

"No, thank you, Sasuke!" Kiba replied. And soon, they drifted off to sleep on a sweat-soaked bed.

Sasuke dreamed the same dream he had been dreaming for over three years. When he first started having this dream, a lot about it was very unclear. Through seeing the dream many times over the course of three years, it had become to be clearer to Sasuke. Eventually, he was able to see who was in the dream and finally, what was going on. But tonight was the clearest he had ever had the dream.

_Sasuke was lying on the bed, comfy and calm. The figure walked into the room, completely naked. He then took a few minutes to notice the splendour of Sasuke's body, making him erect. Sasuke was also naked at this point, though he had never known why. The figure crawled onto the bed and positioned Sasuke into a more suitable lying position: a bit further sitting up. He then lifted his erected member up into Sasuke's mouth and slowly started to thrust. Sasuke didn't have to do any work as the figure was doing it all for him, so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the majestic movements._

Sasuke began to stir. He didn't like being awakened from this dream; since it had grown clearer to him; he began to like it more and more. Beginning to open his eyes, Sasuke could feel something was going on. Through his half-dreamed state, he couldn't tell. He felt his mouth was open and could sense something quite tasty and thick on his tongue. Fully opening his eyes, Sasuke could see a body before him; a faultless set of abdominal muscles working again and again; a short growth of hair trailing down from the belly-button to join an untidy bush of curls which were pushing into Sasuke's face, particularly his nose; and a few trickles of sweat working their way down the perfectly formed body. Looking up slightly, Sasuke saw a spectacular pair of pectorals and could hear the pleasure coming out of the person's mouth. Excitement grew within Sasuke. This was his dream! Finally he had realised who the figure was – it was Kiba! Suddenly, Sasuke felt blood rush to his member and begin to grow rapidly. The usual sensation of a thick member in the morning after a wonderful dream, though this time it was a reality.

Kiba moaned again as he thrusted a little faster into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke couldn't resist simply letting it be: he had to join in. Lifting his tongue slightly, he started to wriggle it against the thick member inside him mouth. This surprised Kiba as he presumed Sasuke was still asleep.

"OH! I didn't expect you to be up." Kiba said, contradicting himself instantly by increasing the intensity of the thrusts into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke couldn't reply, so he simply continued licking, though this time adding a little suction power. For his dream to become an absolute reality, Kiba couldn't give up yet. Sasuke could feel Kiba coming to a steady pace and decided to up the game a little.

Lifting his hands from his side, Sasuke began crawling them up Kiba's thighs, gently stroking them. Kiba moaned slightly and Sasuke could imagine his face, beautiful and handsome with his eyes shut to savour the pleasured moment. Sasuke worked his hands up still before he reached Kiba's tight ass. He grasped a cheek in each hand and softly squeezed them. Sasuke could feel Kiba becoming more firm in his mouth and he hesitated slightly. This was resolved quite quickly when Sasuke poked a finger into Kiba's ass and started forcing it backwards and forwards. The friction was enough to harden Kiba even more and to increase the thrusts again. Sasuke was enjoying this, so he continued to finger Kiba for a few minutes.

After Kiba started to moan more constantly, and his member was becoming somewhat softer, Sasuke grasped both ass cheeks once more and squeezed them, this time pushing Kiba's pelvis forward and backward, driving the thrusts for him. The rejuvenation of Kiba's hard member was almost instantaneous. Sasuke's tongue greeted it eagerly and Kiba started to moan in pleasure once more. Sasuke gripped Kiba's tense cheeks a bit firmer and increased the speed to which he was forcing Kiba's pelvis forward and backward. He could feel Kiba's precious member slide in and out of his mouth more and more pleasingly; his balls starting to gently beat against Sasuke's chin and neck. Sasuke felt himself grow harder, but also desperately wanted Kiba to release his load.

After more moans from Kiba, Sasuke picked up the speed to which he was forcing Kiba further and further. The speed was delightful and Sasuke could only imagine the pleasure Kiba was receiving from it. Kiba's member was nice and slick from the saliva and pre-cum that had covered it. Sasuke could sense Kiba beginning to climax, but without a little help, he wouldn't get there. Sasuke lifted a hand and smacked Kiba's ass. Kiba sounded pleased by this, so he did the same again. Sasuke then groped the cheeks once more and put all his effort into driving Kiba's thick member into his mouth again and again. His tongue did more wrapping around the precious tool and the suction was also heightened. This had surprising results on Kiba.

"YEESSSS! SASSSUUKKEEE! LET ME FILLLL YOUUUU UPPPPP!" Finishing the sentence with a final push, Kiba released his load into Sasuke's eager mouth who didn't hesitate to swallow. The liquid quenched his thirst, but left a strange taste in his mouth, though not something he couldn't get used to. Sasuke felt relieved. Finally his dream had become a reality.

Sasuke didn't release his hold on Kiba's perfect ass. He kept his position and watched as his chest rose and fell in a continuum in an attempt to catch his breath. The sweat from Kiba's body had increased dramatically and now it was falling onto Sasuke's face. He felt Kiba's bollocks touching his chin and was thankful for the warmth they were supplying, even if they were also sweaty. Kiba's hands found their way to Sasuke's head and started running through his hair. Sasuke enjoyed this and suckled on Kiba's member in an attempt to claim all the precious liquid that he could.

Kiba moaned once more before gently releasing himself from Sasuke.

"That was . . . magnificent." He said with a smile before manoeuvring himself to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke had a massive grin on his face and was licking his lips. Clearly he was reluctant to let go of Kiba.

"I've always dreamed of you doing that." Sasuke said after a while. He wasn't even sure why he said it, though it was probably because of the comfort he was feeling at the present moment in time. Kiba looked at him and smiled. He then pointed to Sasuke's vast member.

"What about that beast?" He asked. Sasuke looked over at him, observing his wondrous body and started to kiss him, passionately.

"You'd . . . better . . . see . . . to . . . it . . . then . . . you . . . fucking . . . wolf!" Sasuke said through kisses. He meant this as a high compliment, and fortunately Kiba took it that way.

Kiba reluctantly released the kiss from Sasuke and grinned to him, revealing his two fangs that made Sasuke rush with emotion. Sasuke then watched as Kiba kissed Sasuke's body, working his way down once more to his prized member. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pleasure. He felt Kiba begin by licking; his tongue was wide and flat like that of a dog's, making Sasuke smile to himself. He then felt Kiba suck on his jewels and moaned slightly as he put them, one at a time, into his mouth. Though he had an astonishing set of teeth, Sasuke was surprised at how gentle Kiba was with things in his mouth. He gave a moan as Kiba gently bit on one, but it wasn't painful in the slightest.

Sasuke felt Kiba release his hold on his jewels and try to manage his thick, nine-inch member into his mouth. To begin with, Kiba tried to do it all at once, but failed instantly, almost choking on the damn thing. Then Sasuke felt him use his wide tongue on it to start. The licking was quite intense and Sasuke shifted his body into an even more comfortable position to enjoy the full intensity of it. After a few minutes, Kiba decided to add the member into his mouth slowly, bit by bit. Sasuke enjoyed this part. It took a full five minutes for Kiba to achieve this, but once it was done, Sasuke could tell Kiba was not going to give up at all. Sasuke could feel Kiba's mouth, especially the back of it. Kiba's tongue was particularly arousing as it managed to somehow wrap its way around Sasuke's member and start to not only lick, but pull as well. Sasuke smiled to himself. He was impressed that Kiba had managed to fit his member inside his mouth, but he'd be even more impressed if he didn't choke on his load.

Sasuke could feel Kiba's hands against his shaft and his lower front. He felt even more pleased when Kiba started to move his head up and down to move his foreskin. Somehow Kiba had that magic touch and Sasuke adored it. He didn't last slow for very long, but picked up the pace as soon as he felt comfortable with it. Sasuke moaned to show him how much he was enjoying it and once Kiba upped the pleasure, Sasuke moved his hands to rest on Kiba's head, making their way through his hair. Kiba could tell he was enjoying this and Sasuke felt his tongue go wild, making his eyes bulge with excitement. Sasuke felt Kiba increase the speed to which he was moving the shaft up and down and the wetness of his clinging tongue also managed to increase. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, louder than before. He couldn't help it; Kiba was just too good at pleasing him.

"OHH! KIBA!" Sasuke quietly shouted, moving his hips in an attempt to increase the pleasure for them both. Kiba was pleased that Sasuke did this and could sense his impatience. He increased the intensity of the suction he was supplying and moved Sasuke's foreskin more and more. Sasuke returned this move with more jerking from his lower body and loud moans. Kiba's tongue was so arousing that Sasuke's member didn't soften once. Sasuke felt Kiba's sexy hair once more before taking control of his head and forcing it up and down on his member. He could tell Kiba was enjoying this because he didn't struggle, show any signs of resistance and started moaning (as best as he could with a thick member in his mouth).

"OH YEEESSS!" Sasuke moaned, forcing Kiba to suckle on his member faster and faster and he pushed Kiba's head down and up again and again. To add to this, Sasuke pushed his waits up every time he forced Kiba's head down. This heightened the pleasure to a wonderful level and both teenage boys were moaning uncontrollably. Kiba couldn't sit back and have Sasuke take all control over this, so his tongue started to stroke Sasuke's member in joyous playfulness. The flatness and the wideness of Kiba's tongue made Sasuke moan so loudly as it was unexpected. He ran his fingers through Kiba's sexy hair once more and could feel himself climax.

"KKIIIIBBBAAAAAAAAA! KIIIIIBBBAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke yelled, pleading him to finish the job already. Kiba countered this by moving his hands to grasp Sasuke's ass and squeeze. This instantaneously made Sasuke yell, releasing his long-expected seed into Kiba's parched mouth.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Sasuke shouted at the top of his voice, jerking his body in a wonderful motion before stopping completely to rest and intake the joyous moment.

Kiba released his grip on Sasuke's firm cheeks and came to rest them on Sasuke's member. He kept suckling to drain as much seed as he could, using his hands to force it out of the shaft. Sasuke enjoyed this and lay back, smiling. He could feel the sweat from his body merging with the material on the bed once more. It wasn't pleasant, but in the current situation, anything could be tolerable.

Sasuke felt Kiba release his suction on his member. Kiba lay down on his back, clearly exhausted. Sasuke thought he looked quite sexy in that current state. He would have to reveal his secret to him; now seemed a good a time as any. Sitting up and watching Kiba in his exhausted state, Sasuke thought he looked really sweet. For the first time in his life, he wasn't scared to admit it. He took his time in selecting his next few words, studying Kiba's sweet teenage body.

"Kiba," he started. Kiba opened his eyes and looked towards him with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you." Kiba started to laugh.

"A surprise? So you call all of what's happened between us pure coincidence?" He laughed once more, Sasuke joining him.

"I mean a surprise on top of what we've already done. It hasn't been coincidence. It's been a cross of fate."

"What do you mean 'surprise'?" Kiba grinned to show his interest in the matter. Sasuke returned the grin with another and explained.

"Allow me to show you." He stood up and stretched slightly, his back to Kiba. His muscled body was very impressive. There was something about it that cried "not a moment of training has been wasted" and it simply looked too perfect to be part of a teenager's body. Kiba simply wanted to hug him from behind and maintain that embrace for as long as possible. His eyes trailed down however and focused on Sasuke's ass. That too seemed perfect. It was, as Kiba said before, tight and it even looked that way. There was some desirable urge inside Kiba to simply smack that ass as hard as possible, delivering pleasure coursing through both their bodies. Kiba resisted, though, much to his discontent.

Sasuke stopped stretching and turned around.

"I've been working on this jutsu constantly and secretly for a few years. I haven't actually tested the results though." Sasuke started performing hand seals so quickly that it was hard for Kiba to keep track of which ones he was performing. He saw snake, then a blur, caught the sign of horse, then more blurs and even more blurs, only noticing boar, rabbit and monkey, then Sasuke went even faster, he'd clearly rehearsed. Eventually, he stopped on tiger.

"Kai!" he said, feeling a surge through his body. Kiba watched, expectantly, waiting for something to happen. As Sasuke simply stood there, erecting before Kiba, he began to wonder what had happened.

"You've found a jutsu that makes you . . . erect?" Sasuke laughed at this and spread his arms wide.

"Sperm replenishing jutsu!" he started to laugh and Kiba's eyes bulged.

"Wow! That _is _impressive!" Sasuke fetched the lubricant and started applying it to himself. Kiba watched, pleased with the show. After smothering his member, Sasuke spoke.

"How do you feel about another fuck from Sasuke?" he watched as Kiba's grin increased in size.

"I wouldn't turn it down for the world!" Sasuke smiled at him and then put some more lubricant on his hands. He then turned to Kiba and ordered him onto his front. Kiba obeyed and Sasuke climbed over him, knees on both sides, ass right before him and started to apply the lubricant. Sasuke could see the red marks from where he had groped Kiba's ass. Perhaps he had been a bit too rough – after all, Kiba's ass was bright red. He felt his way in Kiba's ass with his fingers and could imagine the look on his face. Sasuke spent a good few minutes properly lubricating Kiba's ass before giving it a firm slap.

"Oh, Sasuke! You beast!" Kiba added, making Sasuke firmer.

"No turning back now!" Sasuke then said, forcing his member into Kiba's ass, faster than last time, making Kiba moan with unexpected spontaneous pleasure. Once the whole of his nine-inch limb was inserted, Sasuke lay down and felt Kiba's back with his body. Both teenage boys felt the muscles combine in joyous pleasure and the sweat from earlier made it even more pleasurable. Sasuke started kissing Kiba from behind, gently nibbling his ear. He moved his waist slightly to let Kiba know he was getting to it, and Kiba moaned loudly, surprising Sasuke. He hadn't even started the intense intercourse, so obviously it must have been the intense size of his member doing the magic.

Sasuke then lifted his body up and placed his arms either side of Kiba's body. Slowly working his way in and out of Kiba's tight ass, Sasuke added extra movements to surprise Kiba and add extra moments of pleasure. Kiba started to moan quietly, silently begging Sasuke to really begin. Sasuke started to increase the speed slowly, always aware of his epic member sliding in and out of Kiba's ass, succulent on the inside.

Increasing his movements slightly, Sasuke "began", as Kiba wished. He concentrated on Kiba's sexy body before him and even his thick member inside him, always pumping in and out. Kiba was aware of this too, constantly moaning, his noises louder each time. Eventually, Sasuke was forcing his member so hard inside Kiba that he slowed down to heighten pleasure, focusing specifically on holding it in for a moment. Kiba seemed to enjoy this as he literally roared like he had last night. This was just what Sasuke wanted; giving him that confirmation that Kiba was really enjoying this. Sasuke then increased his speed again, this time watching the bottom of Kiba's back. He watched every muscle move which managed to heighten his own pleasure, which, in turn, heightened Kiba's. Kiba started to moan loudly again, which made him start to move. He moved his ass back slightly so that Sasuke was even further inside him, realising Sasuke's desire from before.

"OOOHHH YEEESSSS!" he moaned, moving faster and faster as Sasuke increased his own speed.

"!" He shouted, louder than he had ever shouted with Sasuke before. This made Sasuke realise his eagerness and started thrusting more and more into Kiba. He noticed the sweat collecting on both their bodies and slowed down as he went as deep as he could go, even when Kiba moved back slightly.

"DOOOOOOO IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" Kiba moaned, making Sasuke moan in heightened pleasure too.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke shouted, pounding faster and faster, realising his climax was immanent. Every time he felt it rising up the shaft, he held back, waiting for Kiba's roar of absolute pleasure. When they both increased their thrusting and sweat dripped off Sasuke's body and onto Kiba's, and when Kiba was almost kneeling, forcing Sasuke deeper inside him, he gave an almighty roar that reverberated inside Kiba, shook the bed and even seemed to shake the whole room. Sasuke held back once more, desiring another roar from Kiba. He forced his way in further and slowed down when he was getting there. Kiba arched his back, his muscles aching. Another, even louder and fiercer roar was given and this time, Sasuke was unable to hold back the surge that followed and even unable to hold back a pleasured shout from himself.

" !" Sasuke felt the hot seed fill Kiba's tender, tight ass, constantly. It seemed as though it wouldn't stop. The limited capacity of Kiba's ass was full and now the hot sap was coming back out the way it came in. Sasuke felt it cover his bush of hair and stayed inside Kiba, knowing full-well that they would both enjoy the continuous pleasure of the hot rush. Kiba's body tensed and he lay down on the bed. Sasuke lay on top of him, still feeling the warm liquid erupt from Kiba's ass. It started dripping onto the bed in a glorious pool and Sasuke wanted this to last forever.

Sasuke felt his member slow the rush of seed and thrusted forwards a few times to get as much into Kiba as he could, despite most of it coming back out. By this time, the liquid love had covered a nice sizable area of Kiba's back and Sasuke's front, not to mention the bed beneath their tied bodies. They both lay there, enjoying the results of absolute pleasure.

Ten minutes passed before Sasuke decided he should move. He gently pulled out of Kiba's ass, watching as a lot of his pleasing liquid followed his member. He got off the bed and his arms dropped to his side; holding his body weight up for so long was tiring. He looked down at his body and saw that the juice had not had time to dry – there was too much of it. Sasuke then started stretching as he watched Kiba lying on his bed. He looked so sweet. He'd clearly had an amazing time – he was covered in Sasuke's seed. There was a trail coming from his ass and down his leg, onto the bed, but it had ceased movement. Sasuke adored Kiba's body. He was like an animal and Sasuke loved it. He would have to do this again – definitely!

Kiba started to moan and he turned over. Sasuke watched him as he levered himself up from his seed and sweat stained bed. The body had muscles in all the right places and Sasuke couldn't help staring, craving for more, even though he couldn't possibly deliver any more in his current state. Kiba stood and stretched. Sasuke couldn't help noticing the trail of his own seed oozing down Kiba's legs. Clearly the jutsu had worked, and he was glad. He'd pleased Kiba to the max. Sasuke stared at the bed and laughed; the pool of his own seed was ridiculously large. But it was worth it, even if the stains wouldn't come out.

Kiba turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"Breakfast?" he suggested, looking at the clock on his bedside table. Sasuke smiled at him. He eyes his clothes scattered around the room.

"Dress me, Kiba." He said, also surprising himself. Kiba grinned to himself and agreed. Sasuke watched as Kiba collected his clothes and came back to Sasuke. He forced Sasuke onto the floor, who didn't complain, and started sliding his underwear into its rightful place. Sasuke would have erected, had he not had the hormone pumping to his member. He enjoyed the time spent as Kiba then slipped on his trousers, giving his ass a sharp smack. After his top was replaced, he stood up, waiting for Kiba to tie the dark-purple rope around his waist. Kiba knelt in front of him and tied the rope. He then stood up and smiled.

"All done. Now do you want some breakfast?" Sasuke grinned at him.

"Come with me." Kiba looked shocked.

"Wha-"

"I have to leave. Come with me." Kiba couldn't understand.

"But what about all we've-"

"Kiba, I'm an exile. I can't stay here. Come with me." He held out his hand for Kiba to take who hesitated. Kiba was lost for words.

"I . . . but . . . you . . ."

"Kiba, come with me." Sasuke said once more, this time a glint appeared in his eye. Kiba watched as the tear travelled down his cheek and wiped it with a thumb.

"Sasuke, don't-"

"Come with me." Sasuke repeated, hot tears starting to flood down from his eyes. He couldn't stand leaving Kiba after finally realising his innate feelings. He wanted to stay with him forever, but he had to leave Konoha – he was an exile. Kiba couldn't stand seeing this. Sasuke watched as tears coursed down Kiba's face. He too felt the attachment. They both knew the heaviness of the situation. Neither one spoke for a long moment.

"Sasuke, I . . . I c-can't." Kiba managed through sobs. Sasuke began to turn away, causing him tremendous pain, but he felt Kiba clutch him, embracing him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke . . . I'm so s-sorry!" More tears coursed down Sasuke's face and he hugged Kiba back, not knowing what to say.

"Promise you'll return one night!" Kiba said, releasing the embrace and holding both hands on either side of Sasuke's head, looking straight into his eyes. There was a deep understanding between them both.

"Promise you'll come back for me again. Promise me that you'll fuck me again, Sasuke!" There was a moment of silence as more tears coursed down their faces.

"Yes," Sasuke wept. Kiba released his grip and they both embraced once more, tears joining with Kiba's naked body and tears joining with Sasuke's top.

They broke the embrace and Sasuke went over to one of the screens, ready to move it.

"I'll be waiting every night." Kiba called after him, halting Sasuke's movement and making him look back into Kiba's desperate face.

"I'll wait for you, watching the full moon . . . knowing you'll return." Sasuke couldn't stand the torment that was going on between them and more tears erupted, fading his vision. Sasuke watched the desperate Kiba stand all alone, naked in his room, tears coursing down his face, voice calling out to him. With one moment to let the situation sink in, Sasuke removed the screen and was gone in a flash.

Kiba fell to the floor in tears and covered his face with his hands. Sasuke was gone. There was nothing he could do. Kiba continued to weep for many minutes before he heard a bang from downstairs. He didn't care what it was – there was only one thing on his mind that he cared about at the present moment in time.

A scratching noise came from Kiba's bedroom door and then a tearing of wood. Kiba heard the steady beat of paws and he looked up to see Akamaru. Kiba reached up to his faithful companion and embraced the large dog, still naked and weeping.


End file.
